


Puppy Fever

by Ishimorie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Billie Kay gives the reader a puppy.





	Puppy Fever

“Welcome home darling,” Billie shouted from the bedroom as she heard the front door close. You walked in, confused, as she was usually waiting by the door to welcome you from work. The bedroom was situated down the hall, not a far walk, perhaps she was just changing or preparing something. The latter of which was correct, you peered into the room and saw Billie fighting to put a tutu on a red toy poodle. You let out a soft laugh watching her struggle against the puppy. 

“Billie? What's this?” You asked, trying not to continuing chuckling at the cuteness in front of you.

“ This is Mcintosh. Should’ve been named Feisty, this one.” She said still fighting with the small poodle. You walked up and picked the dog from the bed. 

“Maybe he wouldn’t be so feisty if you weren’t trying to force that thing on him” You chuckled out addressing the glitzy pink doggy tutu.

“Come on, it’s cute… Wow, you are great with them.” She started retorting but was in awe of your ability to calm him. You sat down on the bed next to her.

“Why you get us a dog, Billie?” You questioned genuinely curious as she never really showed interest in pets.

“Simple, I saw you with Peyton’s pup, and I wanted to surprise you with a pooch of your own.” She answered. 

“Mcintosh is our own.” You corrected her, placing the puppy in between you both. 

“True, but you’re much better with him.” You shushed her. 

“You’ll get better. You looked at her and picked up her hand, dragging it to pet the dog. He nuzzled to her hand. 

"See, he’s warming up.” She smiled upon hearing your words. “ I guess so” She lightly laughed, looking at him. 

“Welcome to your new family buddy.”


End file.
